


Lost Goodbyes

by Tiny_Tot34



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Tot34/pseuds/Tiny_Tot34
Summary: 'It hurts.' They think, but still, they must continue. They must continue, until the end. They must continue, for they know that this shall be the last thing they can do for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most of these stories came from my original account on Quotev, I'm only reposting them onto here for others to enjoy that don't use the other website. If you wish, however, to see my other account the link is: https://www.quotev.com/29708916

In this one-shot, there is going to be mentions of Norse Mythology. However, in case you don't know much of it, I shall explain what will mostly happen in this story (though some of it shall be edited to fit the plot that I wish to have).

-

Loki was taken to a cave. The gods then brought in Loki’s two sons and turned one into a wolf, who promptly killed his brother, strewing his entrails across the cave floor. Loki was then fastened to three rocks in the cave with the entrails of his slain son, which the gods had turned into iron chains. Skadi placed a poisonous snake on a rock above Loki, where it dripped venom onto him. But Loki’s faithful wife, Sigyn, sat by his side with a bowl that she held up to the snake’s mouth to catch the poison. But every so often, the bowl became full, and Sigyn would have to leave her husband’s side to dispose of its contents, at which point the drops that fell onto the unrepentant god.


	2. Lost Goodbyes

\------------------------Your POV--------------------------

You stood, as your trembling hands held a bowl to catch the venom that now dripped faster than when the snake was placed.

You're once beautiful hands were now riddled with red, decaying welts that were no doubt infected. It hurt, in the beginning, how the venom would slosh over the sides of the rim if you were not careful enough, how it would burn and eat away at the (S/N) hands that Loki once adored.

Though, with this extent of damage, it would not be long before some illness from the infection set in, or, maybe, the venom would reach into your bloodstream beforehand. After all, you were nothing but a mere mortal. 

Yes, a mortal indeed. One whom had seen the trickster for what he really was; a broken man whom tried to find his place in the universe. 

"Enough already." A rough voice, like sandpapered, spoke out.

You jolted slightly, gritting your teeth together as some of the poison splashed over the bowl and onto your hands.

Swallowing down the pain, you turned to face Loki, a benevolent smile adorning your face, as you say in an equally ragged voice, "But, if I were to do such a thing, you would be hurt."

"That is the point, you witless woman." Loki snapped, through you merely smiled at the comment.

"Maybe I am. However, I had stayed with you for quite a while, now. Have I not?" You asked, as you continued to hold the bowl that will save the god of mischief pain.

"Why?"

"Because, you do not deserve more pain than you're already in. Not to mention, that Thor himself had said that if I were to continue with this, you may have your sentence reduced." You say, your optimism still bright as ever.

"You are a foolish woman to believe such things." Loki says weakly.

You shrugged the best you could, as you tried not to spill the toxic liquid.

When it was time to dispose of the venom, you did so quickly. Using your free hand to catch whatever poison that dripped from the snake's fangs.

This continues to be a relentless cycle. 

In order to keep your mind off of the burning pain that you felt in your hands, as they continued to shake from the sheer agony, you began to recall how you ended up with this vicious position.

"Thor, I'm begging you." You say to the god of thunder, as you stepped in front of him.

"I am sorry (F/N). However, seeing as how he has ran out of chances I had given him numerous times, I see no other option." Thor says, as he shakes his head.

"What if I can prove you wrong." You say, determination flashing in your eyes.

"How so?" Thor asks, crossing his large arms over his chest.

You took a deep breath, as you say, "Loki is not as horrid as everyone thinks he is. Allow me to catch the venom that falls from the snake for three months."

"You will die if that venom reaches your bloodstream or if you fail to eat or drink!" Thor hisses.

"Then I should probably catch the venom without it falling on me or Loki. As for starving, there are those whom can survive over a year without proper food or water." You defend just as stubbornly.

"If you fail, do not throw blame to me." Thor warns.

"I'll show you that Loki still has his humanity." You say, before turning on your heels, and disappearing down the large corridor.

You snapped out of your thoughts, when a burning pain crawls down your arms and towards your shoulders.

You let out a small whimper, as the bowl overflows, allowing the venom to crawl down your hands, wrists, and arms. 

Quickly, you dispose of the vile fluid, still catching the stray drops that continue to fall from the fangs of the gruesome snake.

You have lost count on how many hours, days, or weeks you have been doing this. Getting no sleep whatsoever, as you maintain this forsaken ritual of keeping harm from Loki.

"Please. Just stop already, you foolish mortal." Loki says weakly, tired of having to watch you be in continuous pain.

You gave a half-hearted smile, seeing as that is as much strength you can conjure, while you hold the bowl to catch the venom. Keeping it from touching his skin.

"I told you before, I can handle this much." You say, as your vision begins to blur, before clearing to it's normal state.

"You will die at this pace." Loki warns, tugging weakly on the chains that bind him.

"I am a mortal. I'll die anyway." You say, you're voice sounding much weaker than it was just moments ago.

'Has it already reached my bloodstream?' You think sluggishly, as your hands tremble violently, nearly allowing the venom to splash over.

Your arms ached to the point where you were afraid they might just give out at any moment, while you're hands proved none the useful. 

Swallowing harshly, you have made up a decision that may end up destroying Loki.

Quickly as you could, you threw away the bowl, before laying atop of Loki. Your hands on either side of Loki's face, as your legs straddled Loki's waist. Allowing the venom to drop onto your back, which in turn, causes you to clench your teeth and eyes shut, while bowing your head down.

You (H/C) hair gently brushing Loki's collarbone.

"What in Odin's name are you doing?!" Loki hisses harshly.

"Arms tired and hands shake. Can't hold the bowl up for much longer." You say, as you force yourself to look up at Loki's face.

His emerald eyes wide, as his teeth gnash together, before he spits out, "Get off of me. It will hurt more if this were to continue."

"Don't worry–" You began, you're voice quivering from the strain of keeping your body from collapsing, "I can hardly feel a thing."

Loki's eyes widened drastically, as he shouts and thrashes around; trying to knock you off of him. However, your slightly slurred voice ceased his movements.

"Why is it you have shown kindness to me, even now?"

Loki's mouth snapped shut, as his eyes flickered to anywhere but you.

You knew what this meant, even if he was the god of mischief and lies, you could always read him like a book. Same as the time your first met.

Suddenly, your arms gave out beneath you, causing you to crumple atop of Loki's chest.

You faintly hear him calling out to you, before a weak smile adorns your face, as you ask in a slurred, broken voice, "Hey Loki. 'member when we first met?"

You could feel his head nod, his chin slightly touching the top of your head, as he does so.

"Could you.....'mind me. Like hearing it 'gain." Your eyes fought fiercely to stay open.

"Yes. It was when I was trying to overrule Midgard. You were visiting a distant friend that was in Germany when I had decided to strike there, if I remember correctly." Loki says, causing you to hum in agreement.

"When all those people kneeled before me, you were the only one whom had decided to come towards me and punch me straight across the face." Loki chuckles weakly at the memory.

"Deserved it. Bein' an ass." You say, eyes half-lidded.

"Ah, but that was the beginning of a glorious relationship." Loki says, as he looks down at your weak form.

"Mmh. More like pain in my neck." You say, vision ebbing away at the edges.

"You are surely one to speak, my dear." Loki says, desperately trying to keep you talking. To keep you awake.

"S'okay. Don't mind it now."

"Hey, keep those eyes open. I hate having to repeat myself for this story." Loki snaps, thrashing his body to jolt you awake, however, it does little to stop your eyelids from closing.

"Bit tired. Gonna nap." You sighed.

"No! You wish to hear of how we first met, I am telling you now. So, stay awake." Loki growls.

"Finish it later. 'm tired." You say, before finally allowing your body the rest it deserves.

\------------------------Loki POV--------------------------

I bear witness to (F/N) falling into the realms of unconsciousness.

'Maybe this is for the best. She is too stubborn to move and this way she will not feel the pain.' I think as I watch the venom quickly collect into a small drop, before falling onto (F/N)'s back.

She is the only one whom seems to see through the actions that I perform or the lies I spill from these very lips. 

She has been by my side since our first meeting, telling off the ones whom called themselves the 'Avengers', but still managing to befriend them.

'She has a pure heart. Too kind for a beast such as I." I think, as I stare at her tangled mop of (H/C) hair.

It was soon after that I, once more, begin to lose track of time. Though, I guess that it has not been long, for the woman that lays upon my chest, protecting me with her own body, is still asleep.

However, I do begin to notice peculiar things. Such as her body temperature. It was no longer radiating heat as it had been moments ago, instead, it was cold as ice. But, surely that was because of the climate in this forsaken cave.

Another odd thing soon appears, which would be in the form of her pale skin. Though, that is because of the cold that seeps her being, isn't it?

The time that passes are quick, though slow at the same time. For (F/N) still rests upon my chest, still protecting me from the accursed poison that drips from the wretched snake's mouth.

Soon, I realized that maybe, perhaps, (F/N) is weak from the continuous dripping of the venom. 

'She could die if she is not treated then.' The horrid, nightmarish thought crosses my mind. Slowly, I take a deep breath and try with all my might to shatter these chains that bind me to these rocks.

I hear a small creak, then a loud snap as my left arm is freed. I nearly give a relieved laugh, as I begin to take apart the rest of the bindings.

Finally freed of my restraints, I quickly sit upright and grasp (F/N) by her shoulders, gently prying her away from me. 

Looking at her face, I see that it remained as how it was when she had fallen into slumber.

Stealthily, I stand as I carry (F/N) in a bridal-style fashion. But, as soon as I take my first step to freedom, to possible help for (F/N), I collapse to the ground. I cursed my weak legs, as I try and stand once more, with (F/N) still in my grasp.

Soon, I hear footsteps echoing throughout the cave and, for once, I am quite glad to hear another's company.

Looking up, I see that it is Thor. He holds a torch in his hand, as he stares down at me with mixed emotions. Once that seems to be the most prominent......horror?

'Why would Thor be that frightened? Or is it the fact that (F/N) is so sick?' I think to myself, before shaking my head.

"Thor, brother, please. I beg of you, help her. I believe her to be sick, she does not waken and her body is frigid." I plead, as I clutch the woman tighter to my body, hoping to spare her some heat, despite my origins of being a Frost Giant.

"Loki..." Thor trails off, he seems confused as he stares at (F/N), before looking me directly in the eyes, as he begins once more.

"Loki. What precisely is it that you see, when you look to (F/N)?" The god of thunder asks.

"She is well, despite the obvious lack of warm temperature and verbal response." I spit out, irritated with wasting precious minutes that could be used in helping her.

Thor's eyes were wide, as his mouth opens and closes, not sure what to say.

"Spit it out!" I snap.

\-----------------------Thor's POV--------------------------

I clear my throat and began speaking to Loki as if he is a scared animal.

"Loki. (F/N) no longer lives. Her body is falling apart as we speak. Her skin is a sickly grey and is peeling away from her bones. Do you not see this?" I asked.

"No! Quite telling such blatant lies. She is fine, she has merely fallen asleep minutes or maybe hours ago, it is hard to tell in this wretched cave. Now. Help. Her." Loki seethes.

I gulp harshly, as I look back down at the once optimistic girl. 

Her face was sagging, no doubt about to fall away from bone. Her left arm has been stripped away of skin, revealing grotesque decomposed muscle and sinew, while her other arm is nothing but bone from the elbow down. Only being held together by strands of rotten muscle and tendons.

I look back to Loki to find his eyes wild. They jump from place to place, as if trying to find an invisible cure that could help the already dead maiden that rests in my once brother's arms.

My eyes softening at the scene that is presented before me as I recall the last words that she spoke to me:

"I'll show you that Loki still has his humanity."

I sigh, as I tilt my head back, looking to the ceiling of this dark cave, thinking, 'I fear, (F/N), that the only humanity he had left was with you. For now, this is nothing more.....

-

-

-

'than Lost Goodbyes.'

The

End


	3. Please Read!

Dear Readers,

What I wish to share with you is that I have finally, after a few trial and errors, set up a Paypal account to start taking commissions.

I have created separate 'book' filled with people who wish to request something.

This is _**completely optional**_ to those that wish to purchase stories!

Please feel free to spread the word to friends.

If you wish to find out more, please go to my profile and go to the book titled 'Commissions' to understand the rules of what I will and will not do.


End file.
